Of Ninja And Samurai
by Ramica
Summary: Four turtle boys decide to do some plays for Splinter based off of Ninja stories Splinter has told them. chapter three: Death by Sword can a ninja win a challenge against a Samurai?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Ninja and Samurai**

**Summary: Four young turtles put on a play for Splinter about a story he once told them. **

**Rated: K+ **

**Splinter looked at his four eight year old sons, "Your lesson today is learning how to act, I wish you four to do a story of your choosing as a play."**

"**Cool, we get to play!" Mike beamed at the thought the boy seemed very impressed at the idea. **

**Splinter chuckled, "Yes and no," he replied kindly his dark eyes sparkling, "This is not play like hide and seek Michelangelo, rather you are each to take a part of the story and act it out. You can use some of the clothes I have found topside and even use the practice weapons if you need to for your story." **

**Leo looked towards his father, "What story do we have to tell Sensei?" he wondered. **

"**Any story of your choosing but you must all agree upon it. It is up to you who will play what role and how you will tell the story. However, it should be a story you know quite well for I want to see it in about an hour." Splinter looked at each of the four boys. "I want to see how well you know the story and can act it out for me." **

**After a few more questions from his sons and some answers Splinter left the four to come to their decision. **

"**We could do the three little pigs." Mike suggested. **

"**You're the only pig around here," Raph retorted. "If we play that I wanna be the wolf." **

**Don nodded "We could do that story but I'd like somethin' different …" **

**Leo shook his head. "A wolf trying to eat pigs, nah it's an okay story but Donny is right we ought to try something a little more, like the other stories Splinter tells us about Ninja and Samrai." **

"**Samurai" Don corrected, "but yeah, I mean he's ninja I think Splinter would like it better then one about pigs and a bad wolf because wolves aren't bad. They have to hunt and eat."**

**Raph grinned wide, "I love those stories." **

"**They are the best stories of all!" Mike crowed, "But which of them will we do?" **

"**Well, we could do Death By Sword, The Warning, The Trap or The Appa…appa'riton in white." Leo suggested. He like all of his brothers had heard all these Ninja stories often and the boys loved hearing them over and over again. **

"**The Apparition in White" Don smiled "that one is so freaky very ghost like." **

"**If we do that one I want to be the Ninja." Raph insisted. **

**Leo grinned, " Maybe we can all take turns at being Ninja and Samurai," he suggested, "We could do a play for Splinter each night and we all take turns." **

**The others quickly agreed rather liking the idea of Leo's plan and all of them getting the chance to play the sneaky ninja that was always found in these stories. **

**After a little more talk and some idea of who would be playing what role in the story they spent a little time practicing what to say or do as well as getting together what they felt might be good costumes for it. **

**Just before the hour was up Leo went out to the living room to see Splinter in his favourite chair a cup of tea, near by. Leo bowed, "Master Splinter we are gonna do not one but four stories. One each day for you." Leo announced proudly puffing out his chest a little. **

**Splinter raised his bushy eyebrows, "Oh really? That sounds very interesting my son, and what will tonight's story be?" He wondered. **

"**We're doing the Warning." Leo replied. **

**Splinter smiled, "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see how you perform the play." **

**Leo grinned wide and scampered off to inform his brothers that Splinter was ready. **

**Don came out and he was dressed in a large purple shirt that hung down past his knees and the arms dangled past his hands but the boy had bunched the sleeves up his arms as much as possible. **

"**I'm the damiyo Hide Yoshi." **

**Splinter felt a large smile cross his whiskery face at that, it was suppose to be Hideyoshi. But Don had it more or less correct. **

**Don grinned a little, the young shy turtle did his best to command "Samurai come to me, you must do something for your Master." But his voice didn't carry that far. **

**Raph came out he had a red sheet dangling like a cape from his shoulders and a belt with a wooden sword he bowed to Don, "What do ya want of me?"**

"**I wish you to go find Hiratta the Ninja who has hidden from us for so long the one we were at war with until we made peace." Don whispered, "an uneasy peace true but my soldiers must fight elsewhere and we will get that terrible Ninja later." **

"**Hirratta?" Raph said, "The one who has caused so many of our men to die, what do you want of him Master?" **

"**I do NOT want him I want his daughter. He is to give her as a gift to me, and she will bring me much favour for she is beautiful." Don replied, firmly as he could, though, his beak scrunched up a little at the word beautiful. He took a deep breath and continued "If you fail me oh trusted Samurai you will not die an honourable death rather you will go to Korea and become a low soldier in my army there you will die a suffering death." **

"**I will not fail you Master for Hiratta must be old by now and time may have slowed him down." **

**Don turned away from Raph "So the Samurai left in search of Hirratta." **

**Splinter was impressed the boys so far had the story correct though the ninja in the story was actually Hirata. **

**Don disappeared and Raph left to grab a hat and then returned. He began to walk back and forth for a bit making it seem like he was traveling. Then Raph spoke "I come to the village Hiratta lives in and it is a poor village. I go to get a drink and learn where Hiratta may be found." **

**Don appeared again dressed in a stained dirty torn t-shirt and dirt smudged on his face. **

**Raph the samurai shares a drink with the lowly merchant. "Tell me Merchant do you know of Hiratta, where he lives and his habits? What powers might the old man hold?" **

"**I do not want to know why you look for Hiratta that knowledge could be dangerous, as evil and dangerous as Hiratta himself. Do not be fooled by his age or calm manner for he is a ninja and all ninja are tricky. He knows many poisons so do not eat or drink while you are with him." Don looked around, "It is said that in his hands he holds needles of deadly poison. He lives on the edge of the village with his daughter Okane and she treats him like a lord. If you seek him for an enemy he will be that and more for he is dangerous and deadly." **

"**I thank you for your help, and your words." Raph as the samurai stated. **

**Raph and Don left the room and Leo came in he sat in lotus position near the coffee table in the lair, he set a scroll before himself and pretended to be working on it. **

**Raph looked in on the scene "I seek the Man called Hiratta." He practically yelled. **

**Leo looked up "I am Hiratta, how can I help you?"**

**Raph stepped in further, trying to walk with much bravado and confidence but then he tripped on his cape and fell. Causing a bit of laughing from Mike off to the side line of where the action was taking place. **

**Raph looked flustered for a moment. **

**Splinter smiled, "Carry on you are doing quite well my sons," He encouraged them with his words.**

"**I am from Mioto and I bring an offer to honour your house." Raph said uneasily as if by tripping as he had he had forgotten where he was at. **

**Leo nodded, and smiled at his brother "Why Samurai you do me a great honour by entering my humble home." He rose from his position and bowed respectfully. **

**Raph snorted and crossed his arms, not bowing back. **

**Splinter nodded his head, **_**'Ah they even remember this small detail, that the samurai wanted to prove who was superior even though he saw that Hirata in spite of his age seemed youthful and had the hands of a warrior not an artist. So, the Samurai did not bow back and Hirata claimed no offence to the rudeness of his guest.' **_**The rat mused. **

"**I offer you tea or maybe sake?" Leo gestured a little.**

"**No I am eager to return to my home and Master taking with me only the gift you will give to Lord Hide Yoshi." Raph pushed his hat back. **

"**I am flattered you think I have something worthy to gift Hide Yoshi but my house is simple, my belongings few and my art is better for burning than a gift to a great Damiyo." Leo protested. Leo turned and whispered, "I see by the scars on his face this Samurai is a great warrior who has killed often and will kill again with ease." **

**Raph withdrew his sword and placed it on Leo's cheek, "I do not want your art. The gift I come for is your daughter. Bring her to me." **

**Raph raised his sword slightly and Leo clapped his hands twice but otherwise remained still. **

**Mike appeared wearing an orange sheet much like a dress. **

**Splinter's eyes sparkled and the old rat had trouble keeping a straight face, in the story the Samurai had pierced Hirata's cheek drawing blood. His daughter was described as small delicate with perfect features a worthy prize for a king.**

"**You have no honour or courage," The samurai Raph mocked. "I pay for your gift with your life. Come Okane you go to a better life. A life of service to our lord Hide Yoshi."**

**With that Raph grabbed Mike's wrist with one free hand keeping his wooden sword out he headed away from Leo, "Now is a good time for you to enjoy your sake and tea Hiratta." **

**Raph then dragged his prize for his lord with him once again walking back and forth and going into a place to rest. In a corner sat Don the merchant pretending to eat some food. **

**Don waved the samurai over. Samurai Raph went to join him and Okane sat with head bowed sniffing every now and again as if upset. **

"**I thank you for your help and your information before it was of use to me." The samurai admitted. **

"**It is good to know, I'm glad to have helped here have some sake." Don offered. **

**The samurai nodded, "Your words were useful. I toast your health and future." He pretended to down the drink and then another. Then Raph yawned and his eyes drooped he sat but swayed a little. **

**Don nodded, "Hiratta thanks you for his gift of life. To repay you he will now take his unworthy daughter from your tired shoulders. He is sorry you did not accept his offer of drinks at his home, and so he sent his favourite sake on to soothe and warm you."**

**Don rose and took Okane by the hand while the samurai fell onto his back and stayed there unmoving. "I warned you, Hiratta is a tricky man. All of us ninja are tricky men."**

**Splinter applauded, "You did that very well my sons. I am very impressed, in fact I could not be prouder that you opted to use this story over other tales you might have told. **

**TBC. **

**Author's Note: These stories are actually a few ninja legends or stories that I've read and decided to pass on in the way of the turtles performing plays for Splinter. There are a couple of these stories that might not make it here as they are…well a little more adult, and not for young turtles to perform. Ramica**


	2. Chapter 2 Apparition in White

Of Ninja and Samurai

Apparition in White:

The four young turtles gathered early to plan for the next play they were going do for their Master, Raph kept insisting and pleading for Apparition in White over Death By Sword, Change of heart or The Trap.

"I called it da othah night Leo, I'm gonna be the ninja."

Don gave an indifferent shrug, "We have to do it sometime, but we need the Samurai, and the Lord Yortomo, and the merchant Siechi, and the girl…" he looked at Mike.

"Why do I always hafta be the girl?" Mike wondered as he stared at his brothers.

"You're the smallest of us." Don replied as he looked at Mike as if that answer was good enough.

Leo chuckled, "Actually the daughter isn't used much maybe we can use a toy for it. Mike can be the merchant Seichi, or the girl's father."

Mike beamed and began to hop and dance around quickly "Seichi, Seichi…" he sang out quickly.

Don grinned "I'll be the father, Leo can be the Samurai and Yortomo because the Samurai and Yortomo aren't together in this story much."

Leo nodded and scowled, "Don as the father, you won't get to do much…" He began.

"It's okay Leo I played the Lord and merchant in the last one." Don assured his brother.

"Yeah but Apparition has lots of…well not real words or all." Leo began, "How we gonna tell the story?"

Don beamed, "I'll be the one who tells what goes on…I know there's a word for it," Don scowled as he tried to think.

"Storyteller?" Mike offered.

"No," Don shook his head, " it's a big word and means something like that, maybe I'll ask Splinter for the word later."

Leo nodded and the boys began to decide what to use for costumes and things to help their story along, Splinter had told them that the clothes or items they used in the play were called props.

XXX

Later that evening when Splinter had settled down for his evening tea, in his favourite chair, he glanced towards the dojo waiting to see which of his sons would emerge first.

Donny came out and stood before his Master bowing "Tonight, we gonna do a play on Apparition in White," he informed his father.

Splinter arched a bushy eyebrow as realization dawned on him why Don had been looking for a certain word around dinner time. Splinter had given the boy the word and Don had repeated it a couple of times very softly as if trying to commit the word to his memory.

"I is gonna be the narr- ator." Don stated very proudly, breaking the word up a bit as he said it.

"Long ago in Japan the gods held a jeweled spear in the ocean then held it aloft so that 4223 drops fell making the islands. Then the Gods Izani and Izanami made the Japanese people. From Inzani's left eye was born the goddess of sun and from the grandson sprang all the Emperors." Don paused for a deep breath.

Splinter smiled, very impressed that Don remembered all these details from the story, course he had told these Japanese stories quite often to the boys and Don had always been very intrigued by the story of the gods Izanagi and Izinami in some Japanese tales these two gods were both revealed as blind.

"But the Emperors were not always good often they were more after what they wanted then worried over Japan or her lowly people. The Emperors wanted more money, silks and jewels. The land was full of pirates and bandits who roamed free with no one to stop them. As the Emperor's strength weakened, the lords and clans grew stronger." Don bit his lip as if he was trying to recall the next bit.

"There were many wars and in the Minamoto clan a powerful warrior called Yortomo gathered a large army and many Samurai. Yorotomo was cruel. He killed and enjoyed watching killings and torture, Samurai who failed him were treated the same."

Splinter sighed softly – he had never given the full details of the story to the boys as of yet. For in the story Yoritomo was said to have peeled the flesh from captive Samurai and he would pay greatly for anyone who could keep them alive longer for the torture. The longer the person lived the greater the reward.

"Yortomo even killed his own brother when he thought his brother was plotting against him. A Samurai who served Yortomo well but viewed as a threat, was dragged through the streets by peasants and though he begged for seppuku –honored death was not allowed. Yorotomo also liked beautiful girls."

Don breathed a huge sigh of relief and rolled his eyes a bit before disappearing into the dojo to prepare for his role.

He returned dressed in the dirty clothes he'd used for the merchant of the last play, and Leo appeared with the red cape for the samurai, a wooden sword and a large stuffed bear that had a blue dress on it.

"I am deeply honoured by Lord Yorotomo's choice of my unworthy daughter . I am overjoyed this small gift might please him. But what will I tell the merchant Seichi, my daughter is to marry him."

Leo hit Don across the face, lightly but enough to cause his brother to rub his cheek.

Splinter silently mused, _'I best tell my sons that such things in plays are not really done upon the person.'_ He had never really expected Japanese stories from them and so, had not informed them of this.

"You can tell him he too has given a gift to our Lord and if he wants to complain we will cut out his tongue and hang it round his neck." Leo sneered before running out of sight towards the dojo.

"I must go and tell Seichi." Don said as he rose and he walked in a circle for a bit until Mike came from the dojo. Mike was wearing an orange t-shirt.

"Oh Seichi, Lord Yorotomo's Samurai has taken has taken Shige…"

"WHAT?!" Mike practically roared, his eyes grew large. "I paid good money for her to be my wife, I was willing to build her a nice home and we were to have many happy years together. Having her would have brought me more customers from the village. Now it is all gone…oh the evil Samurai and the demon Yorotomo." Mike threw his arms in the air.

Splinter wasn't at all surprised that Mike seemed to be the best actor out of all his sons, the boy could play any role well, Michelangelo was born to act.

"Mike you don't get on with it, I'll come out dere and clobber ya!" Raph hissed.

Don stepped forward, "When the pain of the news had past, Seichi remembered stories of a ninja clan that lived in the hills not far from his village. Their leader was a man of great magical power who could turn himself into a bird or an animal at will and performed great works in being a spy and asssasssin. So, Seichi sent word to the ninja and had to wait for their reply." Don gulped then he winced a little as he realized he forgot something, "Seichi promised to pay the ninja if they would help him."

Splinter smiled and nodded pleased with Donatello's recovery.

"The Ninja sent a reply. He said Seichi must follow certain things…Seichi had to go to the clearing in the wood at night, and be unarmed and alone for the ninja was a hunted man and did not want to be trapped in the village by those who might want the money they could get for turning him in. Siechi must sit on a rock at the meeting place, with his back to the moon, and he must put a pouch with one hundred taels in it at his back. " Don paused, "Most important –no matter what Seichi must not for any reason turn around. Going in the woods at night unarmed and alone was scary to Seichi and the price of a hundred taels was a large fortune but the hatred for Yorotomo was great so Seichi agreed."

Mike went and moved a stool into the middle of the room and sat on it, placing a tiny bag at his back. He huddled a bit and looked around nervously. He moved a bit on the stool shifting his position and reached behind him to feel the bag but it was gone.

Raph dressed in black had slipped out and grabbed the pouch, supposibly with Seichi unaware of the move. "Your money –or should I say my money is safe," Raph whispered from the shadows near the stool, "There is nothing to fear, do NOT turn around."

Mike began to shake and after a little bit said "Are you still there?"

"I am here and ready to learn what you want of me." Raph assured him.

"Yortomo has taken the woman I paid for handsomely to join the others. When he took her from me he stole a great deal more from what I could have with her at my side."

"Yortomo is not a man I admire or trust," Ninja Raphael agreed, "He has done many crimes some against the very people in my clan. It is time he is stopped. But if he is to die it must seem natural or by accident. If it is guessed he was murdered his Samurai will seek revenge." He paused for breath, "They will seek those most recently hurt by Yortomo and if they have no proof they will torture you till you confess your guilt and beg them to die."

Mike moaned and raised his knees up wrapping his arms around them.

"Do not fear," the ninja soothed, "I will deliver your revenge to Yortomo and no one will know you had anything to do with it. Be patient it will happen soon. Now forget this night."

"But when will you do it, and how will he die?" merchant Seichi called out but there was no reply.

Don stepped forward "That night in bed the merchant Seichi wondered if he really heard what he thought he had or not, perhaps he was hearing things and the money bag had only fallen to the ground, Seichi had been too scared to look for it, he had run all the way home. " Don paused.

He continued, "Far away in Yortomo's home the war lord is pleased with Shige who has been with him for one month now. He goes to walk in the garden at night, from a cave he hears a haunting voice."

Don backed off and Leo appeared wearing a blue cape he seemed content as he walked.

"You seem well and happy brother."

Leo shivered, "Who is there, Who speaks to me?"

"Do you forget your brother? Your faithful devouted brother?" Raph whispered from the shadows.

Leo as Yortomo seemed to look quickly everywhere as if in search of the voice's owner.

"I wait for you brother. I wait for you to join me" the voice called ever softly.

Splinter was very impressed with Raph keeping well in the shadows of the room to play the part of the ninja.

Don spoke from the side lines " Yortomo ran back to the chamber though he did not believe in ghosts he had heard the voice and it had sounded as if it came from the grave. He hoped to sleep and forget what he heard, but he didn't." Don grinned a little, "A week passed and after having much to drink Yortomo goes to his room to sleep as if he were drugged. He awakes to the sound of dragging feet and mournful moans."

Mike did the sounds and got carried away so that Raph had to smack his brother.

"Yortomo could hardly raise his head but he saw a figure all in white, near his bed."

Leo was lying on the floor, when Raph dressed in an off white sheet stood near his bed.

Don continued, "Yortomo could not speak or move, with great effort he reached for his sword but was too weak to free it."

"Do you wish to kill me again?" Raph wondered. "I come for you dear brother. I come to take you before the gods for judgement. You have killed me, one of your own blood and now you must pay."

Leo whimpered and huddled almost in fetal position.

"Yortomo's people grew worried as their lord seemed tired with dark circles under his eyes. He drank more deeply and often then before, he was scared of the tiniest noises and flew into violent rages for little or no reason." Don paused shook his head a little, " He talked often of death and got teachers from the area asking them about the one hundred and twenty eight hells and the world of demons. He would ride wildly about his land as if wanting to escape something."

Splinter nodded so far the boys had all done an excellent job and he knew the story was winding down.

"Now Yortomo was sure the dead could haunt the living and his Samurai watched him carefully, fearing he might try to harm himself. Yortomo would ride staying clear of roads, he would gallop his horse jumping it until his mount was sweated from the run. Then he'd walk it slowly back." Don paused, "Two weeks passed and nothing happened Yortomo's spirits rose he spent part of the night with Shige and then drank Sake. Then fell asleep."

Leo mimed downing a drink then laying down on his bed, Raph in white appeared by the bed reaching out he touched Leo's cheek leaving a trace of water there he held a wooden sword in his hand. The cold touch on his cheek had Leo open his eyes, Leo as Yortomo's eyes grew large and he quickly shut them on seeing the figure in white holding the sword. He opened them again but the white figure had vanished.

"The figure had held the very sword Yortomo's brother had been laid to rest with. In his fear Yortomo jumped from the bed dressed and went to the stable kicking his groom awake and ordering his horse."

Leo was handed a bo staff by Mike and he mounted that as his horse. "Demons are after me, must escape the demons." He muttered frantically, as he ran off with his horse under him.

"The horse seemed to sense his owner's fear for it ran till it's breath heaved and when they came to a rocky hill Yortomo kicked and threatened it urging it to climb onward, the rocks flew and broke from the running horse's hooves. As they neared the top though a blood curdling scream rang through the air."

Mike let out a girly type scream, that actually caused Splinter to shudder and lay his ears flat against his head. There standing on the coffee table in front of Leo was Raph, still in white the wooden sword above his head.

"The horse reared and lost it's footing on the loose rocks, it tumbled down the hill with Yortomo still in the saddle, the body of the horse pinned Yortomo under it." Don looked up, "Yortomo died a few months later at the age of fifty three, he spent his last days babbling about the ghost of his brother. His death was caused by the demons he offended. Only the merchant Seichi, knew it was not a dead spirit that killed the war lord but a living cunning Ninja."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Death by Sword

**Of Ninja and Samurai **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ninja turtles or the plays they put on for their ninja Master.

**Death By Sword**

The four young turtles were arguing, rather loudly over which Ninja story they would tell next.

"Death by Sword," Raph insisted.

Change of Heart" Leo countered almost as fast.

Don shook his head, "The Trap!"

"I am **NOT **going be the girl again. Someone else can be the girl if we are doing the Trap like Donnie as he wants to do that one."

Their voices rose as they each tried to push their chosen story over the other.

"Death by Sword is awesome all the fighting and the action…" Raph said.

" But Change of heart has a lot more ninja cunning." Leo pointed out.

"Ninja cunning is found in Death too!" Raph shot out.

"Look you guys, have all ready got to be the ninja and Samurai it is Mike's and my turn now, and I want to do The Trap."

"I'm not going be a girl, anymore. It isn't fair I don't want to do the Trap and be another stupid girl!" Mike pulled a face at the thought of having to be a girl.

"Yeah but it's a girl ninja and that's pretty cool Mike." Don pointed out as if by the fact the girl in the Trap being ninja was far better then the regular beautiful girl.

Splinter laid his ears back he'd been trying to let the boys resolve the issue between themselves but it seemed as if all of his sons were standing firm in their demands and the old ninja Master had no doubt that they'd soon be battling amongst themselves. He rose from his chair and headed over to where the boys were in the dojo sure enough fists were flying and their were shouts of "Doofus, idjit" and other insults being thrown around.

Splinter thumped his walking stick on the mat, "My sons, the reason for the plays is to teach you teamwork how to get along and doing well. What is the problem here?"

"We can't decide what play to do next." Leo answered with a simple shrug and he looked down at his toes.

"Is this true?" Splinter inquired, glancing at the other three by turn. Raph and Mike tried to look elsewhere suddenly noticing how interesting the mats on the dojo floor were.

Only Don gave a small shrug "I guess so. Leo wants to do Change of Heart, and Raph wants to do Death by Sword. I wanna do The Trap. Mikey and I both gotta be the ninja and Samurai yet."

"Ah in that case both the story of Change of Heart and Death by Sword can be done." Splinter pointed out, " Do one story this time the other next. Michelangelo which story do you want to do?"

"Death by sword," Mike said quickly, he knew Raph might get him later if he opted for Change of Heart which Mike actually liked better.

"Donatello, which choice would you have for tonight?" Splinter asked turning to his purple masked son.

"Change of heart there is more to that story." Don replied.

"We're still tied." Leo muttered.

Splinter nodded, " So it would seem my son." He reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a small coin - a single penny. "Now my sons see this coin has two sides with different pictures, this side is known as the head side and this side the tail."

"But it doesn't have a tail Splinter not even a small one like ours." Mike cut in.

"Leonardo your play will be heads and Death by sword will be tails," the Ninja Master ignored the youngest for the moment as he tossed the coin into the air, it flipped end over end in a high arc up in the air then came down. Splinter caught it and revealed the penny on an open palm it was tail side up. " Raphael gets Death by Sword try to not argue any more my sons."

XXX

Later that night the boys were ready to start the play.

Leo was the narrator for that night, "Jiro sat by the edge of the road his body shaking with pain and fever. He could hear the sounds of the river and the sound of dying people round him."

Mike of course had to groan and moan some trying his best to play the part of dying people.

"Jiro raised a hand to his face and felt the sticky ooze that had once been his eyes. He crawled slowly to the river putting his head into the water - in and out. His mind began to clear. I must rest Jiro said as he tore a piece of his kimono and soaked it in water before wrapping it around his head where his eye had been. I am ninja I must clear my mind of all pain. I am ninja I must heal my body. He said this often as he tried to rest and thought of how this had all started."

Don that night was playing the part of the Ninja Jiro, while Mike got to be the Samurai and Leo was playing the part of Shakin, Jiro's wife.

Leo appeared dressed in the garb Mike had used to play the girl in their last two plays, "You are awake and the sun has been up for an hour and we have all ready had visitors."

Don scowled as he sat up from his prone position "Who would visit this early? He wondered.

" it was Inenbo with a warning the warriors of the Takatoki with many Samurai are coming. They have looted many villages and have killed and harmed many. He says we must hide and remain inside. I laughed at him he is bothered by spirits and imagines great harm to us," Leo reported as the dutiful wife, "I told him you would see him when you awoke. But there is no hurry."

Raph came out and said, "Jiro though knew his wife wasn't that smart she didn't see harm in anyone."

Splinter tried not to laugh, at Raph's versions of things in the story Shakin was called Naïve. The Ninja Master was pleased to see that at least Leo and Raph had decided to work out the narrating part of the story.

"Jiro knew that Inenbo was leader of the ninja clan and he was no teller of tales. Jiro dressed quickly and went to see the clan leader." Raph stated he dropped back and soon was sitting across from Don.

"You look for a solution Jiro but there is none. If the whole clan leaves the Tatakori warriors will notice and track us down. Many are on horseback and are well armed we are no match for them" Raph shook his head. "But if we choose only some of the woman and children to go into the mountain, guarded by only a few men while the rest stay here the village will seem full. Perhaps the few who go to the hills will be saved."

"Saved? Saved for how long?" Don as Jiro protested.

"We can only hope for tomorrow Jiro, and plan for today. We must work quickly and choose who will go and who will stay. If there are four or less members in the family only one may go, if there is five two may go, if there is six or seven in the family, three may go. If there are eight in a family four may go and if there is nine or ten in a family five may go."

Leo came forward with Inenbo and Jiro's words the village people acted. Decisions were made, mothers had to choose between which children would go, husbands had to choose between wives or parents there were many tears but in two hours the group was ready to go. Jiro sent his young son.

Raph turned to Don, "We must not fight when the warriors come, they have the strength of numbers we can't hope to fight the Samurai in open warfare we must be smart if we are to live."

Splinter shook his head slightly somehow intelligence and guile to survive lost something in we must be smart if we are to live, but Raph did have the essence of it.

Leo stepped forward "The warriors of Tatakori arrived at sunset many were on foot they were mere slaves of the warlord and the Samurai mounted on horseback. The leader of the Samurai was dressed in armour with gold silver and gems. There was a blood red scar along his face and black hair. He barked his orders and his men hurried to obey."

Mike strode out with his chest puffed out looking big and important as he could "Where is the coward that you call leader? Where is the man called Inenbo the traitor who served against my master? Let him come before me or we will set the village on fire and drive you out like rats."

"How can I serve you?" Raph asked as he stepped forward.

Mike sneered a bit, "You will bring my men food and drink and order your woman to serve my men and you will crawl to me on your hand and knees and beg me for your life."

Don's hand moved towards the wooden handle of his bokken sword.

Raph whispered to Don, "Let's not hurry to our death we will be there soon enough." Then walked towards Mike, "Food and drink I can give you but I won't do the other things you've asked. I alone have enraged your lord let me alone answer to it. Let my people go in peace, they haven't harmed you."

"Ninja have been a thorn in our side for many years, you attack our people, steal our goods and kill our warriors. You and your people will die like the dogs you are."

Leo bowed his head, " The Samurai and the foot warriors attacked, they killed and Jiro saw his own wife killed by a Samurai in front of him. No one was safe."

Splinter bowed his own head, this was truly the dark part of the story, the Samurai had actually raped Jiro's wife even while she lay dying but this was something he had not told his sons. Then the Samurai had used his sword to slice Jiro's wife from one end of her body to the other.

Leo took a deep breath "Inenbo was killed on a sword point and pinned to a wall of a hut by a dozen arrows. Jiro felt sick like he was gonna throw up. But the Samurai who saw this offered to help him and used the tip of his sword to pluck out Jiro's eye. Before saying that he was going leave Jiro to his memories and a slow death."

Raph came and spoke next "Jiro had woken to the calls of the crows he thought of his wife hoping that what he remembered could not be true. But it was he found Shakin's tortured body. He pulled his hair, screamed and headed for the hills." Raph paused grinned, "Three months pass."

Leo was now playing a messenger to the Samurai he bowed before Mike "I bring a message and a challenge of honour from one called Jiro, leader of the ninja."

" I know no Jiro" Mike scowled and shook his head, "But if he is a leader of a ninja clan he must be dealt with."

"He presents conditions," Leo declared, " he will fight in open combat with a long sword and if you die by his sword he wants you to pledge that your people will no longer wage war against his people. If he dies by your sword all of his people will surrender to you."

Mike frowned in thought, "If I refuse he thinks me a coward, if I accept I will win and his people will come to me and the ninja clan will be done once and for all. I dare not refuse. Send him word that I agree."

Raph spoke this time, "Jiro's deserted village was the place of the meeting and the Samurai and a few of his people came with him to bear witness. Before them they saw the thin figure before them a black patch covering a healing wound."

"Are you the one who challenges me?" Mike demanded sharply.

"I am and if you die by my sword your warriors will no longer bother my people as was agreed to?"

"Yes, these warriors are my witnesses. But if you die your people who still live will turn themselves into me?"

"Yes, as it has been agreed." Don nodded.

The Samurai and Jiro drew out their weapons and began to fight. Mike and Don circled one another in mock battle with their wooden bokken the wood thumping softly as the swords hit one another. Don seemed to grow weaker during the fight and Mike got in a strike.

"I have played with you long enough" Mike yawned a little as if bored, "Now you must die!" With that Mike struck and Don fell to the floor in a fake death.

"A brave and foolish warrior" Mike said, he looked at the sword his opponent had, "Not a very nice weapon, But what is this? A jewel on the handle?" Mike took the sword from Jiro's death grip and looked, " The jewel is of fine work. I will keep it for myself." Mike pried at the fake gem and flinched suddenly shaking his hand as if he felt something.

Leo smiled, "Unknown to the Samurai loosening the stone set off a spring that released a needle that had pricked the samurai's hand the needle had a fast acting poison on it. The Samurai knew he was dying."

Mike gasped slightly and called to his men, "I pledged the safety of this clan if Jiro could kill me with his sword. Now you must honour my pledge for Jiro has truly killed me with his sword." With that Mike fell to the floor close to Don.

Splinter clapped his hands, "Well done my sons, you told the story well."

TBC


End file.
